Aviso Parental Amor explicito
by Megara Spoiler
Summary: ...eu faço com que o queres se mantenha. E em troca, tu Hermione Jean Granger dás-me as sessões de sexo mais inesqueciveis da minha vida.
1. O calor tu sentirás

Tudo pertence a JKR, menos a história que vem do meu espírito perverso o_O

Pus rating T para algumas futuras cenas, mas principalmente paa não ter que me chatear caso alguma personagem não consiga conter a língua e acabe por dizer algo de mais, e por alguns gestos também…logo se verá .

**Capitulo 1: O calor tu sentirás.**

**Mulher: **_nome fem. sing._Ser humano considerado unicamente sobre tuto o que ela possui que não têm os primatas, mas que sonham ter.

**Primata: **_nome mas. sing._Ser humano considerado único do ponto de vista da sua virilidade.

**Sexe: **_nome comum sing._** 1: **conjunto de elementos corporais que separa as mulheres dos primatas **2: **conjunto dos elementos físicos que aproxima os primatas das mulheres.

O sol, é o tipo de fenómeno que aqui, na Inglaterra, só conhecemos em teoria. Assim essa palavra nunca passa pela nossa cabeça em tempos normais. Mas hoje é excepção à regra.

O sol, é cruel e compreendo o porquê de nenhum inglês se queixar de nunca o ter visto na sua vida. Ou é culpa minha, ou este queima demais.

Está sempre por volta dos 40 nos países temperados ou sou eu que estou já a imaginar coisas?

Ah sim, já me esquecia, eu sou Hermione.

Acho que não tenho que me apresentar. Vocês, como toda gente, ja leu nos jornais mágicos - Harry, Ron e eu, grandes heróis de guerra, vencemos Voldemort e blablabla blabla… O tipo de discurso chato que terei de ouvir toda a minha vida.

Se vocês sabiam a que ponte isso me ARGH… Torceria com muito prazer o pescoço a cobreda Rita Skeeter, mas arrisco-me a aparecer na primeira capa. Ser famoso, não é engraçado.

Enfim, é sobre este sol infernal que estou prestes a voltar para o meu último ano em Hogwarts. Se eu não sou do tipo a me prender as coisas, acho que esta escola não faz parte delas. Vou sentir saudades disto tudo. Vou ter saudades do castelo, dos professores, dos alunos…mas antes morrer que admiti-lo.

É com o coração oficialmente pesado que me encontro no cais 9 ¾, onde Harry e Ron, os dois aglomerados fedorentos de testosteronas, que me servem de amigos me esperam, certamente, impacientes de me fazer um relatório completo e preciso das suas relaçoes sexuais que tiveram neste verão.

Como somos por vezes estúpidos aos 17 anos.

Se me tornasse fútil num espaço de tempo diria que Ron, do alto dos seus 1m87 até é jeitoso, que estou a dizer, é mesmo lindo. Musculoso. Pena que seja ruivo, na verdade os ruivos não são a minha onda. Harry, ele Mmmmm, um macho em toda a sua potência, tenebroso, misterioso, O tipo de gajo no qual vocês só têm uma vontade, arrancar-lhe qualquer vestígio de roupa e de suplicar-lhe que ele vos agarre naquele momento não importando o local onde se está. Mas também não é o meu tipo.

Já me "diverti" com cada um deles várias vezes no inicio e depois da guerra. Que foi? Tinha a certeza que ia morrer…na época.

Enfim. Encontrei-os aos dois no cais, a temperatura ambiente era tão elevada, que os miseráveis t-shirts que eles usavam estavam húmidos, as suas peles claras brilhavam de suor. Não por falta de estar pouco vestida, eu também estava a suar. Nada sexy.

- Mione mais o tempo passa, e menos roupa vemos, é de mim ou eles têm tendência a mingar?

- É mais o resto que cresce – retorqui Harry fixando os meus seios demasiados grandes pró meu vestido.

- É preciso que alguém verifica. Ron?

O olhar deste fez-se imediatamente mais interessado. Ele aproximou-se e provou dos seus lábios escaldantes a parte visível dos meus peitos. E, num sorriso satisfeito.

- São ele que estão a crescer.

Quando, uma voz longínqua.

- Oh pombinhos, vocês vão subir ou tenho que vir vos buscar!

Ginny Weasley não era do tipo de rapariga que apreciava que lhe fizéssemos perder o seu tempo, sobretudo por coisas que ela estaria pronta a contar ao papa e a mama. Estão a imaginar o tipo? o_O

Acho que na verdade, ela tem inveja o comportamento liberal do seu irmão.

Indo para os detalhes do comboio. 2h bloqueados a quatro num compartimento estreito e a ferver, bastaria mais um minuto para me encontrar nua, colado ao vidro, estava à procura de uma brisa de frescura, por mais pequena que fosse.

Uma semana antes do inicio das aulas, recebi uma coruja que me explicava resumidamente que seria prefeita em chefe no instante mesmo em que o meu magnifico pé se pousaria à frente do portão do castelo.

Isso feito não perdi tempo e organizei em poucos minutos a entrada dos outros alunos.

É a nossa vez. Entremos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Horrível não sou? Nem sequer o nosso queriducho, que digo o nosso DEUS apareceu O_O podem arrumar as facas e …o quê isso uma pistola??!!??!! Okay prometo arranjar um espacinho no próximo cap para a nossa divindade, afinal de contas estamos numa tão amada Dramione.

Perversamente, Megara Spoiler

**P.S:** Review, comentários, notas após o cap, ou lá o que lhe quiserem chamar, para deixar a infeliz da vossa tarada escritora feliz são bem-vindas.

Mil e uma desculpa para os que são fãs da Ginny, mas se não gostem não lêem.


	2. Suportar o outro, tu deverás

_Voltei!!! Segundo o meu médico contínuo a mesma tarada e não parece haver cura._

_Obrigada a todos os que leram e que me adicionaram a história em alerta e como favorita_

**Capitulo 2 : Suportar o outro, tu deverás.**

**Draco Malfoy: **_nome próprio mas. sing._Personalidade dominante nos primatas.

**Sex-appeal: **_adjectivo. _Draco Malfoy

- Assim o vosso apartamento…bla bla blaaa…é de doidos, nunca tinha reparado antes que a maneira de falar de McGonagal era…era…hum, na verdade ela não fala ela pia _(**n/a:** imaginam uma daquelas aves em que o piar é bem irritante o_O)._ Ela pia tanto que já estou com dores de ouvidos, parece-me que já uma eternidade que ela está a falar. Ah não! Só faz 7 minutes.

- Mostrem um pouco de camaradagem – ela fixou o meu companheiro, fixando-me a MIM depois – por uma vez.

Camaradagem, companherismo, aceitação moral, entendimento mutuo, a aproximação das casas…odeio esses termos. Odeio tudo o que quer dizer que eu tenho que respirar o mesmo ar que ele.

Nã estou a mentir.

Que Merlim me aniquile com um raio! Não espera, que Merlim O aniquile a ELE!

ELE- 1m91 de sex-appeal. O seu corpo transpira sexo. Os seus olhos queimam sexo. Se me atrevesse a usar uma metáfora, diria que é a Rolls Royce do macho em todo o seu esplendor, o Manholo Blanik do fantasma feminino vivo. Ele tem um carisma tão... que as raparigas tremem de desejo no simples pensar do seu nome, em quanto que outras usem roupa interior na esperaça de lhe vir a agradar.

A sua presença só numa sala é suficiente para provocar uma onda de desmaios nas raparigas, assim como,ciúme da parte masculina.

Nada de interessante ao certo.

- Se eu fosse a ti, não andava a passear com uma saia tão curta.

- E porquê?

- Teria medo das correntes de ar, ora claro!

Olhava-o de lado, do mais pequeno canto do olho. Nada interessada pelo que este morcão me dizia.

- Correntes de ar?

- Uma saia que levanta, e um string (_**n/a:** acho que em português é fio dental, mas fica mais curto assim_) que voa…Woa Granger és uma campeã.

- Isso é uma novidade! E em quê eu sou uma campeã?

- Conseguiste fazer-me fantasiar sobre ti e nem sequer estás nua. Tens mesmo jeito.

Se existisse, Malfoy ganharia sem duvida alguma o prémio da estupidez. Bem, parece que não podemos ser um Deus e possuir um cérebro noutro sitio que nas partes genitais.

Não que eu me interessa nessas partes. Digamos que por simples curiosidade, surpreendi-me a olhar o seu adorável traseiro mexer-se nas suas calças de repente demasiadas juntas do seu corpo, quando ele entrou n nossa sala comum.

Que Merlim abençoe McGonagal de ter tido esta ideia brilhante…

- Tens um cu de amaldiçoar um santo Malfoy.

- E tantas outras coisas Granger, tantas outras coisas…- disse ele enquanto eu me aproximava dele.

- Temo ter as mãos demasiadas grandes para alguma delas – disse agarrando-lhe fortemente as suas jóias de família.

- É apenas porque a tua pessoa me projecta frio. – disse ele, a sua mão gelada acariciando o meu braço direito enquanto eu lhe agarrava o maxilar, a sua testa colando-se à minha .

- Então Draco, querido Draco – eu acariciava os seus lábios, a sua bochecha, sensualmente, sua língua cortando o meu gesto – não faz mal. Não podes ter tido tudo.

Foi então que as suas calças caíram ao chão, o seu boxers seguiram o mesmo exemplo. Não sei bem como eles apareceram aí, mas afinal isso nem interessa.

Eu mordia-me o lábio, ele fixava-me. A minha boca aproximava-se da sua, apenas roçando, e pousou-se na ponta do seu nariz.

- Não realmente Draco, passei da idade de brincar à caça do tesouro .

Os seus olhos sempre ardentes, ele olhava para o meu peito, oferto debaixo da minha camisa, movendo a manga esquerda, para vir morder sensualmente o meu ombro, enquanto a sua mão direita enfiava-se debaixo do tecido. Quando.

- Oh! Já viste as horas Malfoy? É preciso de ir dormir.

Fui me embora. Sozinha.

Que Merlim abençoe McGonagal deter esta ideia. A marota…

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

Gostaram, não gostaram...por favor digam algo!! Amei que me tenham posto a história como alerta, mas tambem gostaria de areceber um comentário. Mesmo que seja para me insultar.

Vossa e sempre tarada

Megara Spoiler


	3. Mais próximo dos teus amigos, tu serás

E mais um capitulo! Quem já tem seguido esta história desde o inicio, deve ter reparado que havia erros, que felizmente já corrigi! Acho que não me falhou nenhum.

Uma salva de palmas a minha primeira reviewer _**Anne**_…que graças a ela apercebi-me que realmente estavam com um português demasiado à antiga o que nem sequer é o meu estilo. Enfim, também já ajeitei isso.

Boa Leitura

**Capitulo 3: Mais próximo dos teus amigos, tu serás.**

**Amigo:** _nome mas. sing._ Pessoa a que estamos ligados por amizade, com quem temos afinidades.

**Trio:** _nome mas. sing._ Grupo de três pessoas que partilham um mesmo objectivo.

**Partilha:** _nome fem. sing._ Feito de ter algo em comum com outras pessoas.

Se tivesse que olhar-me de mais perto, diria que sou o tipo de rapariga com sorte. Uma verdadeira sortuda.

Sou particularmente mais inteligente que o normal, provavelmente mais que toda a espécie masculino reunido. Estou a exagerar um bocado, mas sou mais do que muitos deles considerados entres eles os melhores.

Sou uma brasa, sim eu sei.

Trunfonúmero 1: a minha cara: perfeita.

Trunfo número 2 : o meu corpo: perfeitamente irresistível.

Trunfo número 3: Joker! Sou pudica é obvio.

Assim, sou uma brasa. O que, entre nós é muito prático para o que é de natureza de…enfim vocês estão a ver…debaixo da cintura. Poderia torna-me profissional, mas gosto do facto de ser apenas um passatempo.

Um desporto que pratico a alto nível, mas apenas para o prazer caso verificassem.

Uma relação? Não prevejo nenhuma neste momento, porquê seria tão bela se fosse só para um só homem aproveitar? Que perda que seria! E como neste momento não tive ocasião de me aproximar de ninguém, contento-me do que me passa pela mão.

À minha esquerda Malfoy: Pff! Enfim, neste momento. Ele é aquele tipo de aperitivo que se deve saborear muito lentamente. Pois neste momento, não tenho 8h a perder.

À minha direita Harry e Ron: Nada mal! Os dois ao menos têm a vantagem de não perder tempo sabem onde quero ir e como. Na verdade são mais úteis do que pensara…VENDIDO!

- GRANGER !!!

PAF. Em cheio no meu crânio. Já vi melhor como despertador.

A minha cabeççççaaaaaaaaaaaa….

- Granger!!!

Tentava, sem nenhum resultado, mexer-me, apalpava então por cima da minha cabeça com o que tinha conseguido libertar de debaixo do meu peito. Algo impedia-me de levantar-me, algo pesado e deitado em cima de mim.

Algo ruivo.

- Ron! MEXE-TE!

- Hummmm

Saiu de cima de mim para se deitar em diversas almofadas mais longe à minha direita. Completamente nu. Livre, estava prestes a fazer ver de todas as cores a esse anormal de Slytherin quando.

- Harry! A minha perna!

Foi um sobrevivente igualmente nu deitado no meu lado esquerdo que resmungou, enquanto eu de maneira desajeitada puxava as suas pernas que prendiam a minha pregada ao colchão. Colchão que já agora necessitava de ser mudado. O coitado não habituado a desportos radicais quase cedia nos meus bruscos movimentos de rins.

Levantava-me. Em roupa de Eva e fazia face ao grande e tenebroso Draco Malfoy, em roupa de Quidditch coberto de lama.

- O meu chão!

- Vai pastar Granger!

Silêncio.

- A que devo a honra da tua visita Malfoy, e despacha-te porque ainda tenho muita coisa a fazer.

Ele olhou em direcção da minha cama, fixando os quatro pés que se enrolavam cada vez mais e desatou a rir.

- Sempre soube que a vossa amizade devia ter alguns subentendidos, mas os dois ao mesmo tempo Granger não se torna legal é quase indigno.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Falando de coisas não «legais» _Draco _– carregando sensualmente no Draco – seria triste que McGo (_**n/a:**__ minha abreviatura de McGonagal_) aprenda certas coisas sobre ti. É verdade, euestaria tão triste, se fosses expulso, a vergonha a colada à tua cara. Sobretudo sobre tal maravilha.

Pousei a minha mão sobre a sua face e desenhei os contornos lentamente, fixando o jovem homem nos olhos. Sublimes olhos de repente azuis, como cinzento quando furioso. Ele apanhou-me a mão.

- Tanta luta para nada _Hermione_ – imitando-me na entoação do meu nome – não gosto de raparigas pequenas, precisarias de três aí dentro – acenando para a minha cama – para começares a acordar a minha curiosidade.

Eu sorria.

- Pára de te fazer passar pelo centro do universo Malfoy.

- Não é o caso?

- Numa época não diria, mas agora, tenho receio de ter de te anunciar, abre bem as tuas orelhas porque não vais ficar bem se perderes um bocado: Sou muito mais desejada que tu jamais o serás, tenho uma vantagem Draco – olhava-o nos olhos – eu, não tenho medo de nada, e muito menos de ti.

Capturei os seus lábios, ele mordia-me. Tinha ganho.

- Enfim, vieste certamente para algo mais importante que o teu ego, só estou de ouvidos.

Ele agarrou-me no braço e arrastou-me para a nossa sala comum.

- Parece-me, mas pára-me se estiver errado que nós somos ambos os dois prefeitos. Ora parece-me que uma certa pessoa – ele sorria, nervoso – desculpa, que uma certa ordinária em calor se autoriza a não fazer nada, a não ser exercícios na horizontal. Não que me interessa, mas não sou o teu guarda costas Granger. Está fora de questão que eu te proteja ou que faça o TEU trabalho no TEU lugar. Mexe o teu lido pequeno rabo e faz o porquê de tu teres todos estes privilégios.

Era bem capaz de torcer-lhe o pescoço a ele também.

- O meu trabalho? Parece-me que te esqueceste de um pequeno, muito pequeno detalhe. Fazer o teu trabalho não significa aterrorizar quintos anos para que estes o fazem no teu lugar. Assim, temos pelo menos um ponto em comum.

- És apenas uma criança que se permite de tudo Hermione, tem cuidado, algumas pessoas têm mais jeito neste jogo que tu alguma vez terás. A tua suficiência não te servirá eternamente.

Eu sorri. Ele saiu da sala.

- Já me esquecias, veste-te, estás a tornar-te vulgar Granger.

A guerra estava declarada.

Estava a ferver de fúria até que um barulho do meu quarto me interrompa. Voltei para lá, e descobri com muito gosto, os meus dois melhores amigos, acordados, sentado um ao lado do outro na minha cama.

Sorri de novo.

- Prontos para uma segunda rodada?

Harry e Ron olharam-se e afastaram-se para que eu me pudesse instalar ente eles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews por favor estou de joelhos a suplicar por uma…

Sempre vossa

Megara Spoiler


	4. Das tuas costas, tu tomaras conta

_Mais umavez muito obrigado a todos que têm lido a minha história, hoje o discuro é pequeno, estou na escola e já deu o sinal tenho que ir andando._

_Boa Leitura._

**Capitulo 4: As tuas costas, tu tomaras contas.**

**Sodomia:** _nome fem. sing._ Pratica do coito anal.

**Doidoi:** _nome mas. sing._ Pequena dor ou traumatismo.

**Pontos :** _acção._ Utiliza-se para fechar feridas profundas e dolorosas. Utilizados em alguns casos para doidois ao orgulho.

Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, é do tipo de rapariga criadas nas mais puras tradições aristocrática. Que enviamos beber chá nas maiores famílias, somente para ser visto na sua companhia. Que convida-mos nas mais prestigiosas cerimonias. Esse tipo de raparigas, no qual todas tivemos um dia inveja da sua conta bancária.

Aos 17 anos, ela possuiu tantos zero se não é mais, no seu conto em Gringott's , sem falar das pequenas economias que os seus pais cuidadosamente fizeram nos quatro cantos do universo.

Esta rapariga tem tudo para ela, o dinheiro, o poder mas falta-lhe uma coisa para que ela seja perfeita.

A beleza.

Como que, o dinheiro não compra tudo. Ao seu nível diria mesmo que a melhor agência de cirurgia estética fecharia as portas com a percentagem tão baixa de êxito que teria numa operação nela. No lugar dela utilizaria uma esquipa de trolhas para reconstruir-lhe a face.

Eu sei, sou mazinha. Má Hermione. Mas tão realista, ainda vai me matar um dia, de ser tão ob_jectiva._

- _Segundo o que me disse Padma, que ela mesma ouviu da boca de Luna Lovegood, foi preciso pelo menos 5… _

O grupo presente à volta de Lavande Brown e que alargava cada vez mais, desataram a rir. Patético espectáculo, mas conteúdo do diálogo menos improvável.

- _Nos vestuários, eu ouvi 8_

- _E eu que eram 11_

Senhoras e senhores, bem vindos ao maravilhoso lado de mexericos de Hogwarts: Na sala grande. A cerimonia é orquestrada por Lavande Brown no melhor da sua fraca forma e um Dean Thomas ao sarcasmo tão agudo que uma faca de ponta redonda.

Se perguntarmos o que daria o QI general de este grupo, diria que joga entre o razoável, isto adicionando todos os membros. Ao defeito de ter coisas inteligentes a dizer, fiquemos com o que sabemos fazer de melhor, ou seja, ver o que o vizinho do lado está a fazer. E aí estão eles.

A imbecilidade espalha-se tão rápido do que o mexerico. E mete o mesmo tempo a desaparecer. Não podemos fugir dele durante muito tempo, mas que fiquemos certos de que, acabamos todos por morrer um dia…

Não gosto deste tipo de conversa, mas desta vez interessa-me. Aproximei-me do grupo e instalei-me no seu centro.

- Hermione! – Parvati e a sua delicada voz de camionista constipado, um verdadeiro prazer.

Forcei um sorriso, os meus lábios tremiam de descontentamento.

- Eu ouvi que um certo mexerico anda no ar, conta-me Patil.

A dita Patil começou a mexer-se no banco como um cão de caça antes de solta-lo para ir atrás do coelho.

- Parkinson. Contasse de fontes seguras…

_Fontes seguras = espiões made in Slytherin_, nem sempre seguro, mas sempre certas.

-…que ontem ao meio dia, Malfoy estava numa tal estado de frustração quando saiu do vossos apartamentos, que ele se encontrar com ela num canto do castelo.

-…que ele entrou e fez vai e vens tão brutos nela por…enfim…trás…

Interessante.

-…enfim, a coitada teve que ser hospitalizada em São Musgo, os medicos tiveram que lhe coser com pontos.

-…não sabemos ao certo o número de pontos, esta história está a dar a volta à escola…

Muito interessante.

O pequeno grupo separou-se à vista do professor Snape, que os fixava sem nada dizwe, como se nada fosse. Só Parvati ficara perto de mim e murmurou ao meu ovido:

- Parece igualmente, que ele a tenha chamado de Granger, enquanto a possuía. Não sei o que se passa entre vós os dois, mas devias ter cuidado. Malfoy é perigoso, mais do que ele parece.

Fixei-a. Esta historia era muito definitivamente muito interesante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que gostaram comentam por favor

Megara Spoiler


	5. Nunca virar as costas te será necessário

_**N/a:**__ desculpa, desculpa, desculpa...para quem as quiser ouvir encontram-se no fim da história._

_Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews, embora saiba que podia ter mais visto o numero de pessoas que leram a história..o que custa perder mais 30segundos a dizer: gostei / detestei._

_**Cuidado para os jovens:**__ curta passagens qualificada como "sensível"._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Capitulo 5:** Nunca virar as costas, te será necessário.

**Desejo:** _nome mas. sing. _**1.** Feito de desejo **2.** Vontade sexual.** 3** Efeito típico que provoca Draco Malfoy nas raparigas, e não só!

**Perigosidade:** _nome fem. sing._ Carácter do que representa um risco.

**Medo:** _nome mas. sing._ Receio, sentimento de insegurança.

Nunca tive medo de nada, quero dizer, medo de algo que deveria ser assustador em tempos normais. Nunca tive medo do escuro, nunca tive de agulhas, nunca tive medo de perder os que me são queridos, nuca tive medo que me acontecesse algo terrível

Nem apreensões, nem duvida.

«_…Malfoy é alguém de perigoso, mais do que parece…» _

Em tempos normais, penso que este tipo de comentários não teria nenhum efeito em mim. Teria feito ricochete (_**n/a: **__é quando bate em algo e volta para trás o_O_) contra a minha orelha teria explodido no infinito, as suas partículas desapareceriam com o vento, mas não foi o caso.

Não sei se sou eu que já estou seriamente a fantasiar, ou se é o calor que não me cai nada bem.

Escolho a alta temperatura.

Malfoy seria alguém de potencialmente perigoso. Ele apenas era para mim até hoje, um sério desafio na busca do prazer ao oitavo céu.

Bem que superior a ele em várias especialidades, eu cedia-lhe, e acreditem que me custa dizer, o facto de ele poder ter sido melhor que eu neste jogo. Mas apenas que ele podia ser, não que ele era. Estou a divagar, ainda estou completamente maluca.

Assim nunca tive nada a temer vindo dele.

- Granger quando é que temos sexo?

- Desculpa?

Palhaço.

- Hermione Jean Granger, quando terei o prazer, que digo o imenso prazer, da sua realeza e divina pessoa na vossa cama a 500 libras os lençóis.

500 Libras????? Têm cá um capital para os prefeitos.

- Na minha cama, já estás. Deitado que nem um imperador e sem que eu te tenha convidado.

Ele não respondeu, contentando-se apenas de formar um sorriso no canto da boca.

- eu sei que tu me adoras Hermione, é apenas uma questão de tempo até o perceberes.

Aproximei-me dele, como uma felina. Saltos altos ajudando.

- Claro que sim Draco, provocas-me tanto efeito. – Colei os meus enormes seios na sua cara, acariciando sensualmente os seus cabelos e continuei no mesmo tom exagerado – queimo de desejo por ti desde sempre, a ideia apenas de ter ao me lado é insuportável.

Evitando de se asfixiar, ele empurrou-me e sentou-se na borda da minha cama.

- Ainda é melhor visto de perto…

- O quê?

- Os teus seios Granger. Má-língua que sou, Blaise tinha razão.

Blaise…ardente esse gajo. Os vestuários de Slytherin ainda se a lembravam…

Exaltei-me com a lembrança.

- Há muitos outros Slytherin que não soa maus também – acariciando os meus cabelos.

- Uma boa quarentena na verdade…

Ele fintou o desgosto.

- És impossível Granger! Não há ninguém que deixas?

- É preciso acreditar que sim – agarrei o seu braço.

Malfoy colou-se as minhas costas. Conseguia sentir o seu sopro quente no meu ombro, enquanto as suas mãos geladas dexeram o longo dos meus braços acabando por se comprimir nos meus cotovelos.

Será possível que ele consiga provocar um orgasmo apenas acariciando o vosso corpo?

Ele seria capaz o palerma.

Doué. Demasiado doué.

- Sou do tipo de fazer muito mal.

- Sou do tipo de rapariga que não tem medo do sofrimento.

Ele virou-me e fixou-me.

- É mais acima os olhos.

- Desculpa

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…

- Há algo que não bate certo em ti Granger!

- Sobre esse assunto parece que somos dois.

- Podia quebrar-te facilmente.

- Como partiste algumas partes preciosas da Parkinson?

Malfoy contentou-se a penas de recuperar o seu casaco do chão e de sair sem uma palavra.

Rádio mexericos/ rumores teria visto certo por uma vez?

Estava aos pulos, e, para celebrar a minha felicidade, dirigi-me a mesa, debaixo das enormes janelas que possuía o meu quarto, afim de me servir de um copo de água.

**Quando.**

Sem que eu saiba. Como ou porquê, sem ter tempo de voltar a por em funcionamento o meu cérebro, algo de enorme, e quente e de particularmente brutal foi contra mim, por trás.

O meu copo dirigiu-se ao chão, partindo-se num barulho infernal.

Braços fortes agarram ferozmente os meus, forçando-os a pousar na mesa. Enquanto um tronco tão duro como o mármore prensou-se sobre mim. O seu odor, demasiado bom, me dava vertigens.

- Tem cuidado com os jogos aos quais jogas. Bruxa.

Agora, já tinha medo

- Pára…

Senti-o a rir, cruel. Enquanto a sua boca, demasiado doce aproximava-se ainda mais das minhas orelhas para as morder.

- Parar? Para quê? Parece-me, à vista dos últimos dias, que «parar» não é um termo que tu preferes.

A sua mão esquerda violentamente, agarrou a minha garganta, asfixiando-me sensualmente. Os seus dedos, a minha direita divertia-se imenso a massajar o meu peito, inchado sobre o ritmo.

Não protestei quando ouvi, aterrorizada, abrir as suas calças. Não fui capaz de grande coisa após este momento aterrorizador, no qual percebi que ele me possuía.

Sempre nas minhas costas.

Sentiam os seus movimentos de rins, violentos e famintos, bater contra a minha bacia encontro que a minha testa encontrava a tampa de mesa de madeira sobre a qual ELE se apoiava. Demasiada surpresa para me manter direita. Dolorosa, versei uma lágrima enquanto que os seus dentes quentes, tendo abandonado o meu decote, enfiavam-se na minha boca.

Sob então que não tinha nada a temer, era do tipo de coisas que devia estar à espera, com ele.

E o orgasmo veio. Amargo e envergonhado.

- Vês Granger, sou do tipo que faz muito mal – disse-me ele, com a voz ligeiramente quebrada.

Tremendo, ele abandonou a sua dominação.

- … se tu achas que vais me ter aos teus pés estás enganado. Se achas que vou-me tornar numa vitima enganas-te. Mete-te isto na cabeça Malfoy, sou do tipo de rapariga que nunca terá medo de ti.

- Desculpa

- Vai-te embora.

- _Desculpa_…

- DESAPARECE!

Ele partiu.

Na verdade tive medo pela primeira vez na minha vida.

O que veio a seguir, é que tive dores no cú! 3 dias antes de poder me sentar correctamente! Não mas francamente, há coisas que não se fazem na sociedade!

Uma coisa é certa:

Juro com todo o meu coração de nunca mais duvidar dos seus **argumentos**, Draco Malfoy é um **grande** rapaz.

E está tramado…

oOoOoOoOoO

Tive um bocado de duvida quanto a por palavrões, assim como dizer sexo quando o termo apropriado segundo sua Altíssima Alteza aqui presente…EU… considerava a palavra exacta **foder. **O que acharam?

Passei as férias em casa do meu pai (em França) e levei os capítulos que já tinha escrito no disco rígido, o problema foi que os computadores ao que tinha acesso apenas tinham a antiga versão do World o que fez com que não aceitasse a mais recente.


	6. Numa trégua tu pensarás

Eu sei que devia ser decapitada pela demora, mas pensem comigo se me matarem não vão poderem saber o final da história certo?? Boa leitura.

**Capitulo 6: Numa trégua, tu pensarás.**

**Ambição:** _nome fem. sing._ Desejo quase único, obsessão de chegar a um objectivo.

**Moral:** _adj. fem. sing_ **1.** Que está conforme as regras **2.** Conhecimento sobre o bem e o mal **3.** O que Malfoy e Granger não tem.

**Poder:** ter em mãos as renas para chegar em coma e as conservar uma vez em cima, por todos os meios.

**Auror:** Profissão que Granger quer ser depois da escola.

A elite da população mágica. Nada melhor para chegar ao topo. Respeito quase obrigatório, temidos porque poderosos, não existe outro emprego que vos aproxime mais da cadeia alimentar do que ser Auror.

_Se conseguirem chegar lá, tiveram êxito na sua vida._

_Se falharam é porque não perceberam nada._

Sempre sonhei em ser auror, desde que sou bruxa, nunca me veio a ideia de fazer outra coisa. Alguns dizem que não é uma profissão para mim, mas não me interessa.

Não lutarei eu SEREI. Não há espaço para probabilidades, conseguirei e ponto final. Não importe os meios que tenha que utilizar.

Eu serei Auror.

E mais, serei a melhor.

Para entrar numa escola de Auror, é preciso possuir um dossier sólido. É preciso que tenha sido exemplar durante os vossos anos de estudos, que tenham obtido os melhores resultados em todas as disciplinas, e que ocupem as funções que eu ocupo actualmente.

Pratica de um desporto? Porque não, mas duvido que o aspecto físico seja um elemento suficiente para obter um lugar de entrada na formação, bem que necessário.

_Alguém de desportivo não é obrigatoriamente desportivo._

_Alguém inteligente não pratica forçosamente um bom desporto._

Alguém como eu possui as duas qualidades, mesmo que não as possuísse teria o meu ligar na escola, não tenham duvidas.

Enfim, é necessário que sejam o melhor durante toda a vossa escolaridade. De sair da norma.

E eu, para sair da norma tenho as minhas técnicas.

' ….você deveria…AHH…mais acima…Mmmmm…você sabe nem é sempre…ahhh…Que Merlim me ajude…

' Chhheeee, está a desconcentrar-me

O professor Snape. Como disse uma vez a grande actriz muggle em Vanity Fair:

«_Tem o aspecto de um __morto-vivo __e o humor de um cadáver_»

Acho que não tenho que dizer mais, isso resume bem a personagem.

Nada emocionante. Mas quando é necessário.

' Enfim Severus, se te mexeres dificilmente te levarei onde você já deveria estar faz um momento. Relaxai, prometo que não vos vou morder…é não ser que mo peça claro…

Voltei ao meu pequeno negócio.

O chão das salas de aulas sempre estivaram tão sujos? Ecas!

O que é mais nojento na verdade?

O facto de se encontrar a quatro patas num chão tão pegajoso como as cuecas de uma das fãs de Harry ou de fazer um serviço ao professor de poções?

Questão vital na verdade.

Penso, que deveriam dar uma medalha por ter encontrado, após longas pesquisas na entrada das suas calças. Demorei algum tempo a voltar a por a máquina a funcionar e à vista do estado de completo desleixo da coisa pensei nunca conseguir pousar lá a minha preciosa boca.

Sou uma ressuscitadora!

A população mágica dever-me-á um reconhecimento eterno.

oOo

"Interessante a tua aula particular?

" Vai te foder Malfoy.

Embora continue a ser oficialmente um chato de primeira, o meu homologo tinha tido, devido aos recentes acontecimentos, uma ligeira, muito ligeira mudança de comportamento.

E sinceramente, enervava-me.

Malfoy um é um Malfoy e não um cão que se rebaixa aos seus pés cada vez que faz uma asneira. Mas neste momento mais parece um cão submetido que propriamente alguém com o seu nome. Deveria talvez começar a preocupar-me…

" Porquê tanto ódio Granger??? - o seu tom teatral suava tão falso que comecei a ter pena da pessoa que lhe dera aulas. Pobre, pobre coitado Lucius…_muito bom Lucius na verdade…_

"Não te odeio Draco. Odeio somente, a tua cara, as tuas mãos, as tuas pernas, os teus cabelos…- aproximei-me dele – a tua voz, os teus hábitos, a tua ética…

Estávamos frente a frente como sexos em erecção.

"Não te odeio Draco.

Estávamos tão perto que conseguia a perceber dos pequenos defeitos da sua cara translúcida.

"Não tens piada, vão torturar quem depois eu!

"Eu tenho uma mas arriscas-te a ter que recomeçar o teu desempenho de segunda-feira passada.

Ele sorriu.

"Admito ter ido um BOCADO forte da outra vez…mas não é o fim do mundo Hermione, e mais, não como se tu não tivesses gostado.

" Eu poderia ao de leve chamar isso um violo. Sabes o que é um violo pelo menos?

"Não o farias.

"E porquê?

Ele comprimiu-me contra ele e murmurou ao meu ouvido.

"Porque eu também tenho um pequeno algo contra ti.

"Que é?

" Em cima da mesa.

Ele voltou a sentar a sua esplendorosa pessoa num dos sofás enquanto eu me dirigia ao meu quarto, sobre o móvel que me tinha servido a «sentir» as diversas qualidades do meu colega, estava um envelope, já aberto.

Peguei nela, lia e deixei-a cair ao chão.

"Eu estou…

Malfoy já voltara para junto de mim.

A sua voz irreal, lembrar-me-ei para sempre. Ele pronunciou cautelosamente todas as suas palavras como para aumentar o prazer que ele sentia em acabar a minha frase.

"Destituída das tuas funções de Prefeita em Chefe, por faltar à ordem moral e à ética da escola

"…

"Ah e, já me esquecia, é triste, uma destituição, no teu dossier…adeus os louros, adeus escola de Aurores.

"Tenho que ir ver alguém.

Snape era o único que poderia intervir. É verdade, eu tenho pelo sexo, maneira de falar claro, tenho as mãos demasiadas grandes na verdade.

Ele era o único a poder por a balança a pesar em meu favor.

"…o professor Severus Snape foi demitido das suas funções esta tarde. Sabias que ele mantinha uma elação com uma aluna? É de doidos não achas??

Eu sentia-o a fixar-me. Ele ria-se

O meu futuro e estava a desabar

" Eu…

" Tenho uma proposta que te pode interessar.

Estupor.

" Só estou de ouvidos.

De novo estávamos frente a frente. Draco estava completamente orgulhoso, ele teria dado pulinhos de excitação se ele não fosse um Malfoy.

"Granger, eu…

"DESENBUCHA!

O seu sorriso aumentou.

"Para com isso essa careta não te fica bem.

Ele voltou a ficar sério.

Ofendido? Provavelmente. Magra consolação.

"Eu faço com que o queres se mantenha. E em troca, tu Hermione Jean Granger dás-me as sessões de sexo mais inesqueciveis da minha vida.

Perverso. Mas nada desagradável ao olhar.

"E se eu disser não?

" Não dirás não.

" E o que te faz acreditar isso?

Ele aproximou-se e sussurrou no ouvido.

" Primeiro, tu como eu somos animais, eu amo o sexo tanto quanto tu e, sem pretensão – quem é que ele está a tentar enganar – tenho que admitir que sou bom na cama.

Revirei os olhos.

"A tua humildade matar-te-á

"Tenho todas as pretensões Granger, menos a da modéstia. Segundo, eu sei que estás dispostas a tudo para restabelecer o teu cargo, pois quem diz cargo diz lugar pago para estudos de auror.

Anormal.

"E o que tu ganhas Draco?

"Não sei bem. Para ser franco só tenho vontade de te pegar sem ter que te obrigar. Eu, tu vês eu faço isso legalmente.

GRRRRRR

"Está bem.

"Perfeito!

A besta precipitou-se na minha cama, e abriu – que digo, arrancou selvagemmente – a sua camisa e intimou-se a aproximar-me.

"Mas o quê que estás a fazer Malfoy?

"O acordo tem efeito imediato.

Não é parvo o gajo, mesmo nada.

Aproximei-me. No final, eu mesma não era contra a ideia de ver até onde a serpente era capaz de ir no seco. Era eu a vencedora na história. Eu sei, agora neste momento não vejo muito bem como, mas irá chegar…espero…

Para já recupero o meu cargo de Prefeita em Chefe e procuro uma maneira de me vingar dele.

Ele quer brincar, vamos brincar…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: OLHEM para BAIXO…CLIQUEM no botão e DEIXEI uma REVIEW Review

Como prometido na minha nova fic "Verão com a Granger" (é uma tradução de Summer with Granger)– também mais um delírio Dramione…não vejo qual o mal de me fazer publicidade …aqui está o novo capítulo! Prometo não demorar tanto para o próximo já tenho o meu disco rígido de volta por isso vai ser mais fácil.

Espero que tenham gostado

Megara Spoiler.


	7. A avaria tu afronterás

_**N/a: **__**É num dia chuvoso que vos envio mais um capitulo.**_

**Capitulo 7: A avaria, tu afrontar****ás**

**Avaria:** _nome fem. sing._ Paragem acidental e temporária do funcionamento.

**Irreal:** _situação._ Que não pode acontecer na vida real. E que acontece, por vezes...infelizmente.

15 dias. Era o prazo que me acordava a administração de Hogwarts antes da minha anulação oficial do cargo de Prefeita. Era o tempo que me sobrava para encontrar uma solução e de me desfazer do meu homólogo.

15 dias. 360 horas. 21600 minutos. Antes de eu ser reduzida à desgraça.

Claro, que Super Malfoy tinha encontrado um plano, que neste momento, não podia ser qualificado de eficaz. Começa mesmo de maneira catastrófica.

- Tu...sabes...hum...isto género de coisas acontece a toda a gente...

- Cala-te.

- Não, é verdade, mesmo aos ...mais...hum...aptos.

- Passo-me das tuas observações Granger.

Ridículo.

Acho que é o termo apropriado para Esta situação ridícula. Não, mas vocês conseguem imaginar esta situação? Draco Malfoy, "O Draco Malfoy", tem uma incapacidade de trabalho, um período mole, é a avaria seca.

O vazio.

Se eu não estivesse envolvida acho que desataria a rir. Mas agora, tenho mais vontade de chorar.

- Isto nunca me tinha acontecido antes.

- Hum sim, eu acredito em ti...

- Se o dizes a alguém...

- Quem pensas que sou?

- ...

5,4,3,2,1 Mouaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaha. Estou a rir-me mas acreditem que estou a sofrer, é a minha maneira de aderir a dor.

- GRANGER !

- Desculpa...desculpa-me...hihihihi

Na verdade, não tenho desculpas, estou demasiada hilaria da situação para estar desculpada. É tão irreal que tenho a impressão que alguém vai me acordar, e se não é o caso, coitado, quase tenho pena dele?

Pensando bem, ao olhar para a sua cara avermelhada, acho que é melhor que me cale agora.

Chhuutt, segura firmemente nas cordas vocais, e pensa em pássaros, são engraçados, os pássaros.

- Então? Já acabaste?

Ele levantasse, expondo a sua desejável nudez aos meus olhos. O problema é que em vez de me fazer fantasiar, esse gesto aumentou a comichão que estava a sentir na minha garganta

Pássaros, pássaros...

- E mais, és tu o problema !

Eu? EUUUUU????? Desde de quando EU sou um problema. Nunca fui um problema! Os homens agradecem-me depois do acto! Ele está doido.

- Isso não está a regular muito bem na tua cabeça!

- tu não me...estas a ver..sou EU a vítima!

- Tu e a tu ma fé Malfoy! Não é minha culpa se não és capaz de entrar em acção!

Levantei-me, nu igualmente.

- Este tipo de coisas nunca me aconteceu antes, não vejo de onde pode vir se não é de ti.

Mas ele é burro ou faz de propósito?

Anda lá, admite Draco, que não é uma primeira vez.

- NÃO !

Teimoso, que nem uma mula.

- Anda lá, prometo não dizer nada.

- EU NÃO SOU IMPOTENTE !

- Aparentemente sim.

- E para começar não me apetece mais falar contigo Granger, enervas-me.

Criança.

Se teria que dar uma ordem às três catástrofes que nunca deveriam a acontecer, acho que Malfoy impotente ficaria no topo, à frente do fim do mundo e do regresso de outro maluco que se acharia como o mestre do mundo.

_Malfoy impotente._

Mesmo a frase soa mal. Malfoy, é o sexo. Ele não o pratica, ele encarne-o, e ele encarne-o com perfeição, normalmente, no entanto, duvido fortemente que o problema possa vir de mim.

E quando temos duvidas, parece-me necessário praticar alguns ensaios complementares, cada um do seu lado, para perceber o problema do disfuncionamento.

Que não pode vir dele!

- Tiveste a praticar desporto Malfoy? Estás todo molhado!

Tinha outras coisas a fazer, se queres saber.

Ele também tinha experimentado toda a tarde. Os grandes espíritos encontrem-se!

_Menos na cama…_

- E o que deu?

- Do quê que estás a falar – alapei-me no sofá, no qual ele estava descontraído. Atrás das suas costas, para ter a certeza que ouvisse bem.

- Malfoy, tenho a certeza a 110% que passaste o resto do dia a fazer exactamente a mesma coisa que eu.

- Isso quer dizer?

- Saltas-te sobre tudo o que tinha saia. Fodeste como maior número de raparigas possível até esgotamento para teres a certeza que o teu instrumento não tinha problemas…

Ele ia replicar, mas não lhe deixei tempo.

- …e como eu tento reparaste que não havia nenhum problema, com os outros.

A sua sobrancelha, erguia-se.

- Com quem Granger?

- O quarteto de Hufflepuff. E tu?

Os dormitórios do 6º e 7º ano de Slytherin.

Teve assim tanto medo?

- E?

- Nenhum problema, e…do teu lado?

- Igual. Se não é que demorou.

Olhou-me intrigado.

- Eu disse longo porque para satisfaze-los demorou tempo.

- Eu consegui!

- Elas não eram quatro na tua cama nesse momento…- disse tocando ao de leve a sua orelha que estremeceu.

Se ele sobressaltou à imagem das minhas aptidões, as suas joias de família foram mais rápida na reacção.

Olhávamo-nos.

- Re-tentámos?

Tão rapidamente dito…tão rapidamente, falhado.

- Acho que temos um problema Draco!

Adeus cargo de Prefeita em Chefe…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: que sádica a acabar assim como prometido, aqui está o seguimento…espero que tenham gostado.

REVIEW são SEMPRE BEM-VINDAS.


End file.
